Tie a Yellow Ribbon 'Round the Ole Oak Tree
by Oasis Blackmore
Summary: It's been three years since Harry left Hogwarts to search for the Horcruxes. He is in love, but will the girl he left for war take him back? Oneshot, songfic. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.


**A/N: Before I forget, there might be a spoiler in this story, depending on your perspective. **

**I've had this song stuck in my head for about a week now, and I decided that I wanted to write a song-fic on it. At first, it was going to represent Ron/Hermione, but I decided that Harry/Ginny was more appropriate. Anyway, there are both couples in this story. Without further ado, here it is, a song-fic based on the song _Tie a Yellow Ribbon 'Round the Ole Oak Tree_ by Tony Orlando and Dawn. Please R&R.**

**Tie a Yellow Ribbon 'Round the Ole Oak Tree**

Ginny opened the window, and a brown owl flew in, landing on the kitchen counter. There was a letter addressed to her on its leg, and she quickly untied it. She couldn't believe her eyes as she read the letter.

_I'm comin' home, I've done my time  
Now I've got to know what is and isn't mine  
If you received my letter telling you I'd soon be free  
Then you'll know just what to do  
If you still want me  
If you still want me_

"Hermione," Ginny called, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

Hermione popped into the room, surprised to see Ginny crying. "What is it, Ginny?" she asked, fearing the worst.

Ginny shoved the letter into Hermione's hands. The latter read it, her face lighting up. "Ginny," she murmured, "Are you going to . . ."

"Of course! I need your help though," Ginny said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Harry sat on the Knight Bus. He and Ron were finally free from the trials of war. He had sent a letter to Ginny, and he was anxious to know her decision. It had been three years since he had broken up with her, but he had only done it to protect her. He still loved her, and he hoped she would take him back.

He had been nervous about how he would ask her, but he remembered a song from a few decades ago, and he had decided it would be perfect if he sent her a letter asking her to tie a yellow ribbon around the oak tree in front of Hermione's parents' house, which was where Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny had been staying during the war.

Harry didn't know what he would do if he didn't see a ribbon. He supposed he would stay on the bus, wave Ron goodbye, and go wherever the Knight Bus took him.

_Whoa, tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree  
It's been three long years  
Do ya still want me? (still want me)  
If I don't see a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree  
I'll stay on the bus  
Forget about us  
Put the blame on me  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree_

The bus accelerated to an abrupt stop in front of the Grangers' house. Harry closed his eyes. "Ernie," he called to the bus driver, "Look for me."

Ernie straightened his thick specs and looked out the window.

_Please say there's a ribbon. Please say there's a ribbon._ Harry thought, crossing his fingers.

_Bus driver, please look for me  
'cause I couldn't bear to see what I might see  
I'm really still in prison  
And my love, she holds the key  
A simple yellow ribbon's what I need to set me free  
I wrote and told her please_

_Whoa, tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree  
It's been three long years  
Do ya still want me? (still want me)  
If I don't see a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree  
I'll stay on the bus  
Forget about us  
Put the blame on me  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree_

The bus erupted in cheers from everyone who knew what Harry was wishing for. Harry's eyes snapped open and he was shocked to see the entire tree covered in yellow ribbons.

Ron slapped him on the back in a congratulatory manner, though he wasn't smiling.

_Now the whole darn bus is cheerin'  
And I can't believe I see  
A hundred yellow ribbons 'round the ole oak tree_

Ginny heard the bang of the Knight Bus and hurried to the front door, spotting the purple vehicle in front of the house. "Hermione!" she exclaimed.

Hermione came from the kitchen where she had been helping Mrs. Weasley prepare supper.

"They're here," Ginny said in a quiet voice.

Harry stepped out of the bus to see Ginny coming out the front door. He dropped his bag and ran to her, sweeping her up in his arms. "I was afraid you wouldn't take me back," he whispered.

"I love you, Harry Potter. I would have been crazy not to," Ginny replied, burying her face in his chest.

"I love you too, Ginny. I love you so much," he murmured.

Ron got off the bus and picked up Harry's bag as he headed toward the house. He stopped when he spotted Hermione. Hermione saw him, her eyes brimming with tears. He stopped breathing and let go of both the bags. He looked into Hermione's eyes, searching for an answer to the question he had asked her before he had left for the war.

Hermione hesitated before flying off the porch and into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "I do love you!" she cried.

Ron hugged her closer to him. "I had hoped you would say that," he muttered, feeling the first smile since had left her on the porch a year ago light up his face. " I love you more than anything, Hermione."

The Knight Bus banged away after the rest of the Weasleys got off. Harry wouldn't have gotten back on if anyone had paid him. He was staying with Ginny for the rest of his life. Home is where the heart is, and with her, he would always be home.

_I'm comin' home, mmm, mmm_

**A/N: Please review, and tell me whether you liked it or not. Was it too fluffy or not fluffyenough?**

**By the way, I think JKR would have Ginny and Hermione fighting in the war too, but for my extensive purposes in this story, they didn't. Okay. Just to clear that up. Once again, please review.**


End file.
